Consumers today enjoy a wide variety of video sources including broadcast television, video on demand, streaming video, and physical media such as DVDs. The widespread use of digital video recorders (DVRs) enables consumers to view video content at a time convenient for the consumer rather than when the video content is broadcast. More recently, video enabled mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable media players, have enabled consumers to view video content at virtually any location. Traditional ways of determining popular content, such as measuring the number of viewers tuned into a channel when a program is broadcast, are difficult or impossible to adapt to time-shifted and mobile viewing habits.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.